Mycophenolic acid is an immunosuppressant and used to prevent rejection in organ transplantation. It has also been used in ocular solutions for treating ocular inflammation at a surgical site, inhibiting cell migration and cell proliferation, inhibiting growth of new blood vessels at a site of an ocular tumor, and reducing growth of bacteria and fungi. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,083,803 and 7,087,237 and International Patent Publication No. WO2005030205.
However, mycophenolic acid is difficult to formulate as an ophthalmic solution; it is almost insoluble in cold water. See Merck Index 14th Ed. 2006, monograph no. 6327. Accordingly, a need exists to improve the preparation of ophthalmic formulations of mycophenolic acid.